


The Only Light in the Dark

by snarkysweetness



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:59:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness/pseuds/snarkysweetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one can be trusted. They hide in plain sight. They’re right under our noses. They make us like them, form attachments, question everything. Skye knows it’s foolish to not lose hope, to keep trust in the team, in the man she loves, but in her heart she knows her life is safe in their hands and right now, that was the only thing that mattered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Light in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I get to see AoS last b/c time zones so I’m channeling my anxiety into writing about theories floating around that will most likely be Jossed as I write this but I don’t care. I also blame Annie for encouraging me.

_No one can be trusted._

_They hide in plain sight._

_They’re right under our noses._

_They make us like them, form attachments, question everything._

Skye knows it’s foolish to not lose hope, to keep trust in the team, in the man she loves, but in her heart she knows her life is safe in their hands and right now, that was the only thing that mattered.

Sunlight filled the dark space and she blinked in pain. She’d grown accustomed to the dark, underground conditions. A smile crossed her lips as the figure of the person she trusted most came into view. He looked tired, haggard, and he was bleeding. She’d been worried sick about him, ever since news of Hand’s death and Garrett’s escape had reached them. She feared he was hurt or worse, dead, but here he was. She knew the team would question his loyalties, but she would never. He’d come home, that was all that mattered.

She could see the guilt written all over his face, the same he’d shown when he told her he deserved to die for the things he’d done. This wasn’t a traitor, he was a man who had failed in his mission and felt guilty; a man whose job was to eliminate threats and who carried the burden of his actions on his shoulders. 

And he was hers.

He met her eyes before a timid smile came to his lips.

Skye didn’t waste time with words. The moment the door closed behind him she made a run for it and threw herself into his arms as he scooped her up. Her lips assaulted his. She was glad they were all alive; herself, the team, him. All of her near brushes with death had made her feel more alive, less willing to hold back. They were all going to die someday, mostly likely sooner rather than later, and she was going to spend every moment until then living as much as she could.

Throat clearing filled the air and Ward pulled away from her quickly. Skye knew it was A.C. and she didn’t really care. She kept hold of his collar and pressed her forehead against his.

“Don’t you ever do that to me again,” she whispered before allowing him to set her on her feet.

“Sir-“

“My office.”

Skye resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Ward followed without a word but she caught his arm.

“Don’t forget, you owe me that drink.”

With a smile, he nodded and followed the boss. She smirked with satisfaction before heading to the bar. The bus was still a mess but it was home. It had been repaired enough to fly and they’d cleaned up what was most important; the lab and the bar. With everything going on, Skye wasn’t the only one who needed a drink.

Skye poured two fingers of Scotch for herself and left the bottle and a second glass on the table for when he returned to her.

He came far sooner than she expected.

“Did he give you a lecture?”

Ward took a seat across from her and poured a full glass before throwing it back in a single gulp.

“Grant?”

“John Garrett’s dead,” he whispered as he stared down at the table. “You’re safe.”

“Grant-“

He met her eyes. “I’m not a good man, Skye. This is my job. If there is a threat I have to eliminate it and when it comes to you…he won’t be the last man I kill for you or this team. You deserve better than a man with blood in his ledger.”

“Grant Ward, don’t you ever dare try to deem yourself the judge on whom or what I deserve. I am perfectly capable of making my own decisions.”

He stared at her with the saddest eyes she’d ever seen; even Fitz couldn’t pull a look that heart-wrenching off. Skye set her drink aside and moved into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. She turned his head so he was forced to look at her and spoke in an even voice.

“The world isn’t black and white, I know that now. With our job, everything is a grey area. You do what you have to do for the greater good. I knew that before I fell for you. I’m not going to walk away from you because of it. You’re a good man, Grant, even if you refuse to see it. It’s okay, I believe in it enough for the both of us.”

“Skye-“

She kissed him, not wanting to hear it. Grant slid his fingers through her hair as he deepened the kiss. Skye pulled away a moment later and trailed her fingers over his chest before resting her palm over his heart. “I believe in you, Grant. I can see the pain you carry. You don’t like doing what needs to be done but you’re brave enough to do it anyway. Don’t let it consume you, you’re not alone anymore. Anytime it’s too much, you know where I live,” she teased.

He smiled and linked his fingers with hers before pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Thank you.”

“Are you ready to have that talk? Because, I was kind of hoping let’s have a drink meant let’s have sex.”

“Skye, we don’t have-“

“Yes, but I want to.” She hopped off his lap and pulled him to his feet. He smirked and shook his head in that familiar way as she led him toward her bunk.

“I meant what I said, we don’t have to-“ The moment the door clicked close she had him firmly pinned against the wall in a kiss. After the months they’d spend throwing one another around, she could take him and it was going to come in handy now.

Ward was done trying to be noble. A moment later his hands were on her ass before lifting her off her feet. Skye’s wrapped both legs around him as she tugged at his tactical vest. It fell with a loud thud and she wasted no time in going for his belt. Ward’s lips moved down her neck and between her breasts as she fumbled around with his damn belt buckle. It came loose a moment later and she ripped it off as he grabbed her by the back of the neck and crushed her lips to his.

Skye moaned into his mouth as he stumbled forward, kicking off his shoes before throwing her onto her cot. He peeled off her shirt before throwing his off and kissing her again. Skye palmed his perfectly sculpted abs and took back everything she’d ever said about how he trained too hard.

She tugged at his pants, thinking he was still overdressed. This man needed to be naked at all times. She felt sorry for anyone who didn’t get to ogle him. She watched as he pulled away to kick them and his boxer-briefs (of course he’d wear those). _Have mercy_ , she thought. Sure, Thor was dreamy, but he had nothing on this man. Her human hands were going to enjoy being all over Special Agent Grant Ward.

“Damn,” he muttered as he looked her over. Oh yeah, she was definitely glad for the hours of training, especially if it meant _that_ look on his face.

He was half-hard and she reached for him, needing to get on with this already. She’d spent far too many nights sexually frustrated after having her hands all over him with no release. She was wet and ready and they could take their time later; right now she just wanted to fuck the demons out of him.

Ward caught her by the wrist and shook her head. She sighed with a small pout but he ignored her. He tore off her jeans and panties in one fell swoop, leaving her panting. Holy crap, that was sexy. She reached for him once more but he had other ideas. He was on his knees with his tongue parting her open a moment later and she lost the ability to form thoughts.

“Grant!” She cried as he slipped two fingers into her and pressed against her G-Spot, forcing her to come fast and hard. “Jesus-fucking-“ but he wasn’t done. He continued to lap at her while his thumb found her clitoris and there was no way the entire bus didn’t know what they were up to. Grant Ward was a specialist all right, a specialist in the art of going down on a woman.

“Fuck, don’t ever stop,” she moaned, moving her fingers into his hair. She scratched his scalp lightly and he reciprocated by pinning her on her back, literally ripping off her bra, and wrapping his lips around her nipple, with teeth.

_Oh, God._

She knew she should be doing something other than lying there and taking it but every bone in her body had turned to mush. Skye made a vow to herself to handcuff him to the bed in his sleep and then pay back the favor.

Skye writhed beneath him and arched her back when she felt him hard and pressed against her. She collected her mental bearings and flipped him onto his back. Who needed to wait for later when she could render him speechless now?

She pinned his wrists above his head and trailed her lips down his torso. She could feel his smug smirk watching her so she gave him a small nip to warn him not to ruin it by being an ass. Skye took him into her mouth a moment later and he hissed in surprise. She smirked. Yeah, that’s right. He wasn’t the only one who knew what they were doing.

Skye reluctantly released his wrists, needing both hands to really send him over the edge but he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her against him. She huffed in annoyance but he kissed her firmly.

“Sweetheart, if you want me to fuck you, we’ll have to play that game later.” She smiled smugly before hitching one leg over his waist. “Condoms?”

“Underwear drawer,” she whispered, nodding towards the top drawer of her dresser. Grant released her and pulled it open. He rummaged through it and pulled out one of her black lace panties.

“Wear these tomorrow,” he said huskily and her cheeks went red. Well, if that was all it took-Grant pulled out the entire box and the thought of using them all was almost enough to get her to come again right then and there.

“Come here,” she commanded as she took one and tossed the box aside. Skye pressed her mouth to his and pushed him onto his back. She knew he liked being in control but it wasn’t happening this time. He didn’t seem to mind though, if the look of satisfaction on his face was any indicator.

Skye wasted no time in ripping open the condom wrapper and rolling it onto his cock. Grant grasped her by the waist and guided her onto him. She closed her eyes with a small gasp. _Wow_ , was all she could think.

She moved over him slowly as he brought her lips to his once more. She wanted to cry, not because she loved him, but because she was on the verge of yet another orgasm. Grant wrapped his arms around her before flipping their bodies so he was on top and could fuck her with greater intensity. She raked her nails over his back, knowing she’d leave marks on his already battered body but she didn’t think he’d care.

“Come on, sweetheart, come with me,” he muttered into her ears when he was close.

She snorted. That never happened. “Even you’re not that go-“ He pressed his thumb above their joined bodies and she cried his name. He came a moment later, burying his face between her neck and shoulder. She held him close, pressing her lips to his temple as they both recovered.

“Can we do that again?”

Grant chuckled and pressed his lips to hers. “Maybe in a few hours, sweetheart.” Ah, so he wasn’t superhuman after all. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him until her back was flush against his chest. His hands found hers and he held them together while she turned her head to kiss him.

They fell asleep wrapped in one another and Skye woke to his lips pressing kisses into her neck. She smiled, too happy to protest being woken. “Agent Ward, is that an Icer in your pocket or are you just-“ The door to her pod flew open and a very annoyed Coulson stood in the doorway. Her cheeks went red and she was thankful everything was covered with a blanket.

“We have a mission and next time, keep it down.”

The door closed and Skye buried her face beneath the blanket, laughing. But Ward wasn’t laughing, he had that serious Agent look.

“What?”

“Coulson told me if he caught me defiling and I quote ‘his baby girl’ he would let May use torture tactics on my genitals.”

Skye tried not to laugh as she pressed her lips to his. “Too bad, Agent, I was kind of hoping you’d defile me again after the mission. And then the next morning, and again and again-“ Ward placed his lips firmly to hers before jumping out of bed and getting dressed. Skye slipped into her clothes from yesterday, needing to grab another bra. She cursed him under her breath, it had been her favorite.

“Not if Coulson doesn’t murder me first.”

“Don’t worry; I won’t let him hurt you. I kind of like you.”

Ward grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close. “Is that so?”

She smirked and leaned up to press her lips to his.

“Yeah, I think I’ll keep you. Coulson won’t dare touch what’s mine. If he does, I’ll hurt Lola.”

He chuckled and pressed a kiss to her temple. The moment they left her pod his demeanor changed. Gone was the man who’d passionately made love to her and could make jokes with her and in his place was the steel agent, ready to do whatever needed to be done.

Skye ignored the team’s looks and did her best to follow suit. She’d hold every moment they had dear but when it came time for the job, she was going to take it just as seriously as he did. They were at war and she wanted to win because it meant keeping him and everyone else she loved safe and that was the only thing that still mattered.


End file.
